The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of treating a horses tail and mane with specialized drapes and treatment solutions.
More specifically, it is often desirable to apply treatment solutions to the main and tail of a horse for cosmetic and other reasons. While braiding and tail extensions have long been known in the art, no ready solution has existed for the problem of coloring and or chemically treating horses' tail and mane. What is needed therefore is an easily used system for treating a horse tail and mane with treatment substances while protecting adjacent areas of the horse coat from inadvertent contact with the treatment substances.